Mr. Orange
TBAL Abducting village, almost finishes manifest with one missing, so he takes a pregnant woman as well. Is warned by a shaman woman not to, but does anyway. woman gives birth and dies in process on ship. two days later, finds that their manifest isn't adding up, with one extra child than required, but the baby was gone. one day after, a crew member disapears. 2 days after, one of the cargo frees a few, whom take the liferaft to escape, but just to spite the rebelion, he shoots it into the sea floor. has to turn around to hit up another village to refill shipment finds an unfamiliar cargo, a beautiful young woman with sad, piercing eyes. takes her for himself. she tries to seduce him, but when he gets aggressive, she flips tables on him. she promises that they don't need another village, that they don't even need the rest of the cargo, that she alone could supply tthe whole so called manifest, with his "help". Wakes up next to her next morning, finds her to be probably 5 years older suddenly, with cold determined eyes and a sharp grace to her brutal gaze. More crew disapeared the night before, and looking back, he see's a pair of bodies face down in the distant wake of the ship. Even more of the cargo is missing, this time long gone, leaving no remaining lifeboats. Demands answers from the woman, whom says that she told him that they wouldn't be needed, that he could have a whole new crew and a whole new shipment, all of his own blood with "his help, and her cradle". He realizes that she is pregnant, still early, but he can feel movement in from her abdomen, and he is horrified, but simultaneously in awe that he may have a son. The next day, they turn back towards destination, desperately running low on supplies, and the crew is worried. She is very visibly pregnant now. His best-mate claims that she is cursed and demands she be thrown overboard, but Orange instead kills his own best-mate for treason, deciding to side with her. The next night, the last of the cargo disappeared, as did the last of the crew. The ship is stuck in place, as bodies of the crew who seemed to commit suicide by jumping overboard, landing face first in ships propellor blades. All that is left is Orange and his mistress, whom is nearly his mothers age at this point, nearly about to give birth. He is in delusions from hunger. The moon runs red in the sky as she gives birth to the first of his blood, and he is horrified, as a beastly abomination crawls from his lovers womb. It tries to crawl over to him, as its "Father", and he see's that she is still just as pregnant as before, as she will keep birthing these hellspawns. She laughs with joy as his "children" start growing before him, within minutes having a young boy and two toddlers gripping at his legs. To stop the madness, he kills his lover, slitting her stomach until it runs with blackness and horror, and she draws her last breath. His "Children" collapse into a muck of horrors. Orange prays before the blood red moon for salvation, and is told that he must face his sin every day to atone his life. He nails the body of his love to the bow of the freighter like a figurehead. He goes down himself to clear propellors, and he loses a hand in the process: the hand that touched her. With strength dwindling, he resorts to eating the flesh of his monsterous hellspawns for sustinence, until he lands in Cuba. TBAL Category:Characters Category:Mr. Orange Category:Shadow Society